The Sweetest Sin
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: 8 Wrestlers end up falling in love with each other, read how they meet , and fall in love along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**I Do not Own any of the people in this story. Mark Callaway will be the American Badass instead of the Ministry of Darkness Character, this story will go from storylines on Raw\Smackdown to their real life. Nothing of this ever happened, Its just a story I wrote, there will be separate chapters of each couple, and there will be 8 characters all together in this story the couples I will be using in this story are...**

**John Cena & Maria Kanellis, Amy Dumas & Matthew Hardy, Chris Irvine & Patricia Stratus, Stephanie McMahon & Mark Callaway. In case you may not know some of the wrestlers real names they are in the ring, John Cena, Maria, Lita, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Stephanie McMahon, American Badass(The Undertaker)**

**There may be lyrics from songs in chapters just making sure to let it be known I do not own those songs or the lyrics. **

**Anyways Enjoy the Story, and PLEASE leave reviews, that is why I will continue the story if people like this story.**

**Also this story is going to have a lot of MATURE scenes, so if you don't like those stories don't continue reading please, Thank you!**


	2. John & Maria

**Chapter 1 **

**Maria's POV**

Maria sighed as she walked around the backstage at Raw. She hated that everyone thought she was really dumb but she wasn't. Vince told her they didn't want her to act like she was smart, to be dumb and that her looks would keep her on Raw.

Maria hated it. She was actually pretty smart, but the audience didn't know that. Besides it was just an character on tv, but to her, it showed her to the world that she was stupid and she hated it.

Back to what Maria was thinking about before she thought of her storyline, she was thinking of a certain male wrestler who captivated her attention the first day she met him, he was a gorgeous man, and very nice and kind also.

John Cena was the guy that Maria Kanellis had a crush on, she just wished he felt the same, because in Maria's head , she thinks she and John would make a hot couple.

Maria glances over as the door to the arena opens and in comes none other then The Champ himself, John Cena, he looks around and then sees her eyes as they stare at each other.

**Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one**

**I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that**

**I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you**

**John's POV**

He couldn't stop staring at her, she was so damn beautiful. John smiled at Maria, she gave him one of those shy smiles and he could tell she was also blushing, that made him smile more, she was such a sweetheart. He felt bad for her, Vince did hire her but to play a female who had to be stupid. John already knew Maria wasn't stupid, she was very smart, but Vince didn't want that on Raw, he just wanted Maria for her looks.

John decided her looks weren't bad but he knew how hurt Maria was playing stupid and ditzy every week wasn't something she was really happy about. He glanced at her perfectly color toe nails, and looked at her beautiful tan legs as he looked farther up at her beautiful tiny waist, as he definitely loved her curves and her beautiful doe eyes that when she smiled her eyes lit up and sparkled, her hair was so gorgeous also, as it swept down her face.

John swore in his head he better stop staring at her or he would be hard but he couldn't help himself , she was gorgeous no questions there, and she sure knew how to turn a guy on.

**Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all**

**Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see**

**I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you**

**It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you**

Maria walked over to John, as he looked up and then smiled, as she smiled back.

Maria: Hey John! Ready for tonights Raw!

John: Sure am Maria, you get to wrestle with me , against Adam & Amy.

Maria: I know, I am happy that Vince is letting me wrestle some more, I am hoping he will let me wrestle or do something else soon, I hate people thinking I am really stupid , because I am not.

She started going on and on , and John noticed how cute that was, when Maria was stressed she would talk alot.

John: Maria

Maria: Oh my I'm sorry I talk to much when I am stressed, I'm sorry.

John: Its okay, you look so cute when your stressed.

Maria: Awww thank you.

John: Lets go down to the ring and I will show you some moves okay?

Maria: Sounds good to me!

They walk away, and they walk so close to each other, that if you were an outsider and didn't know them, you would think they were a couple.


	3. Matt & Amy

**Chapter 3 **

**Matt's POV**

Matt sat in his room thinking of a certain red head, yes he still loved Amy Dumas very much , in spite of all that went down, in case people have forgotten. Amy cheated on Matt with Adam Copeland, it devastated and broke Matt Hardy's heart.

Matt remembered when he confronted Amy about it, he remembered her beautiful eyes with tears in them, she said sorry a million times, but Matt couldn't just get the picture of Adam & Amy fucking out of his head, it hurt him so much.

Matt yelled at Amy, and told her it was over, Amy begged for a second chance, and that she would never hurt him ever again but Matt didn't have good trust issues, one of his ex-girlfriends did the same thing to him, he asked Amy if he did something wrong to make her cheat on him. She said no, she said it wasn't his fault, that one night she got a little drunk and it happened , she claimed it didn't mean anything, but Matt found out from another superstar how Adam was going to leave his wife for Amy, that he loved her.

When Matt said that to Amy, her face became pale, and Matt knew then that Amy had some feelings for Adam, he kicked her out of their room and life forever, as she was gone, Matt just sat down and cried, and yes he did cry, he loved Amy Dumas very much , more then anyone had known.

**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you.**

No, I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart  
No, I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you. With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and

**I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you.**

**Amy's POV**

Amy sat at the arena, waiting for her time to use the ring to practice her moves for her match tonight. She sighed, she tried not to think of him, but it was hard. Matthew Hardy was the love of Amy's life, and she screwed the relationship up majorly, because of her stupid feelings for Adam Copeland. She didn't really love Adam, it was basically a Crush\Infatuation, any anyways, Adam used her basically, and now he was supposedly screwing Victoria(another WWE diva), he was such a manwhore.

Amy sighed. She hoped to soon stop working with Adam, she didn't like him much anymore, she was more disgusted by Adam then anything else, and she was so stupid to believe he cared about her. Anyways at least Amy had support from her best friends which were Trish, Maria & Stephanie. Even though Trish & Amy had a enemy like relationship on the show, they were in fact the best of friends outside of the ring and show. When they met Maria, they instantly became her friend she was so nice and down to earth, and Stephanie, was always one of their good friends, Steph was the one to help Amy & Trish get their jobs in the WWE, and they were forever thankful to her for that.

Steph was the one who convinced her Father to let them wrestle instead of being managers for wrestlers, she knew how much Amy & Trish wanted more then to be eye candy so for weeks she begged her Dad for that, and finally he gave in, so of course Amy had a lot of gratitude towards Stephanie McMahon.

Anyways, Amy remembered when she first got paired with the Hardy Boys , they at the time were going to have a rival with T &A with Trish in their corner, Amy smiled as she remembered that feud between her and Trish very well.

When Vince said that if Matt & Amy wanted to do a romance angle together it was fine, and they both jumped on that, because in real life they were falling for each other also, so most of their hugs\kisses were real, they were in love on screen and off screen.

**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd loose somebody like you no,**

No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)

**Nobody loves no one.**

Amy then decided she was going to do a bold move, as she grabbed her cell phone, dialed a familar room number at a certain Hotel , and waited patiently for the other person to pick up, she prayed he was there and would talk to her.

The Phone rings t Matts room t Hotel

Matt picks the phone up, and his voice is so husky, which turns Amy on, she can't forget how he talked to her and touched her, that drove her crazy.

Matt: Hello?

Amy: Matt

Matt: Amy, hey what's up?

Amy: Can we talk?

Matt: Sure, what do you want to talk about?

Amy: No not on the phone, in person , somewhere?

Matt: Ummm Amy I don't know if thats a good idea, I mean we both get heated quickly and then argue

Amy: I don't want to argue I just want to talk, please Matt please I know I don't deserve this but please!

Matt: Okay Amy, umm where at?

Amy: How about the restaurant besides the Hotel?

Matt: Sounds good, when?

Amy: About a hour, is that okay?

Matt: Yeah okay, I guess I'll see you in a hour

Amy: Thanks Matt!

Matt: Bye

Matt hangs up the phone and he sighs, what did he just agree to, he couldn't stand seeing her , because he was still in love with her, but he got up and went to get a shower, he wanted to look good for her, even if they weren't friends or together anymore.

Amy smiled as she hurried out of the arena to get a quick shower and to change, she wanted to look nice for Matt, hopefully he would change his mind and give them another chance.

Amy: Matt, please I hope you can feel this, but please give us another chance I Still love you very much(she whispered)

Anyways, Amy left to get ready, in a hour, who knows what will happen between Matthew Hardy & Amy Dumas, will it be good or bad... who knew...


	4. Stephanie & Mark

**Chapter 4 **

**Stephanie's POV**

Stephanie sighed as she sat in her office at Smackdown, she was the General Manager there , and with being a manager came with a lot of work. Her personal life got bad, she and Paul broke up, separated\divorced. It broke Steph's heart , she never wanted her marriage to fail, she always dreamed of a marriage like her Mom and Dad had, but that didn't seem to happen. Apparently, Paul cheated on her with a WWE diva, and Steph didn't know who it was but Paul came cleaned to her about it, and thats when Steph told him to go To Hell and that she wanted a divorce.

Paul begged for Steph to change her mind about the divorce but Steph was very adamant , she wasn't in love with him anymore, not after that happen. So they got a divorce, and now all Steph had was her job as GM of Smackdown, she actually loved being the GM though, it was very rewarding, it took a lot of her time so she didn't have a lot of time to think about her failed marriage.

Steph sighed at the upcoming storyline which was huge for the fans. Supposedly Rena Mero(Sable) decided to come back to the WWE, to Smackdown. She and Steph were start getting into it with each other because Sable would be hooking up with Vince(her father) and Steph would hate that, so it would lead for a Sable & Steph match at the pay per view down the line, and then eventually, Steph & Vince would have a match a Father\Daughter I quit match, because of Stephanie not wanting to quit the WWE. Along the way before all those matches though, Steph would be working with Mark Callaway(the Undertaker\The badass).

Steph smiled, she loved working with Mark, he was a very cool and fun guy to work with, one of her favorite wrestlers in the business. Besides to tell you the truth she always had a small crush on him, he was so tall and strong and his eyes were beautiful and the way he looked at her just made her feel happy.

Someone knocked on the door, and Steph yelled come in.

In walked the 7 foot tall Mark Callaway, he had a bandana on his head and his sunglasses were sealed tightly to his shirt near the neck area , he smiled at Steph, she smiled back.

**Electricity  
Eye to Eye  
Hey don't I know you  
I can't speak**

**Striped my senses  
On the spot  
I've never been defenseless  
I can't even make sense of this  
You speak and I don't hear a word**

**What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away  
Would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth  
Lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust**

**Mark's POV**

Mark stared at the lady behind the desk, he knew her since she was in her teen years and she had grown up to be a beautiful woman. He knew he shouldn't be staring at her considering the circumstances that first he was married and 2nd that was one of his good friend's ex wife.

Mark noticed her fingernails as they were nicely done with a coating of a light pink on them, she looked lovely with that color, her hair was swept up in a bun, which showed her slender neck which was enticing to him, but he knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts as he felt himself grow hot and start to harden, but he couldn't help it. Mark looked down at her feet, she was wearing these sandals that showed off her slender legs and her cute toes. He knew he better stop before he lost control, and what would she or anyone think if they knew of these feelings that he thought of Stephanie McMahon?

Mark sat down across from Stephanie, she was busy filling out paperwork, she promised she'd soon be done so they could talk about the upcoming weeks of working together, Mark always liked working with Steph , despite the McMahon's reputation, Steph was a nice McMahon, very kind hearted and sweet. She was also very beautiful despite what people said of her.

**The room is spinning  
Out of control  
Act like you didn't notice   
Brushed my hand**

Forbidden fruit  
Ring on my finger  
You're such a moral moral man  
Would you throw it away  
No question  
Will I pretend I'm innocent

**What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away  
Would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth  
Lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust**

Mark realized Steph was calling his name, as he freed his mind of the bad thoughts he was having of Stephanie McMahon just now.

Steph: Mark are you okay?

Mark: Yeah Sorry Steph, just had a lot on my mind.

Steph: I know what you mean.

Mark: Sorry to hear about you and Paul, such a sad thing.

Steph: Not really, I mean its sad for me, because I trusted him, but maybe this is the way it should be, maybe my Father was right, I shouldn't mix up business with pleasure, and I did that with Paul, and it was wrong.

Mark: Not all guys are like Paul.

Steph: Oh I know Mark, I know your definitely not like Paul(she winked at him)

That made Mark crazy, he just wanted to express his feelings for her right then right there but knew better, he had to remember he was married, Sara was his wife, he loved her, yes he did, or did he?

Steph: So what was it that you wanted Mark?

Mark: Oh, I just wanted to know, My character will be getting a title shot right?

Steph: I am working on that right now, it will be against Brock Lesner, thats basically when me and my Father are going head to head, its basically the start of our fighting and him wanting me to quit.

Mark: Okay, I just wanted to know about the title shot, I have been wanting one for a while now.

Steph: Oh I know you have, and I made sure to give you one.

Mark stood up, and so did Steph, she walked over to him and shook his hand, what Mark wanted to do was more then just shake her hand but he knew that was wrong.

Steph: Thanks for coming to talk to me Mark, its always good to see you.

Mark: Same here Steph, and anyways Good luck with everything.

Steph: Thanks, and bye.

Mark: Bye

Mark walks out the door , shutting the door behind him, he just nods his head, smiles and lets out a deep breath as he heads towards his motorcycle to leave.

Stephanie just catches her breath as she wishes she had just yanked his head down and kissed him, but she knew that was wrong, but still, he was hot, and very nice all in one.

Stephanie just went and locked her door as she grabbed a blanket and turned the lights off and laid on her sofa in her office, she needed some rest since she had been working most of the night and she didn't feel like going to the hotel where the rest of the wrestlers were at so she just decided to stay there besides, it was safe and comfy, and as she drifted off to sleep, she dreamt of Mark Callaway and her together...

**I struggle with myself again  
Quickly the walls come crumbling  
Don't know if I can turn away**

What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away  
Would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth

If we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away  
Would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth  
If we kissed  
If we kissed


	5. Trish & Chris

**Chapter 5 **

**Trish's POV**

Patricia Stratus sighed as she was stuck in her car behind a lot of traffic, she was going to be late to the arena if the traffic didn't start to go faster. Trish glanced in her rearview mirror soon a grin had appeared, right behind her in his car was none other then Chris Irvine. He grinned at her when he saw who was in front of her , she smiled and waved to him.

Trish: Well at least if I am late, I won't be the only one...

She turned the music on, and when she heard this song, she thought of him.

**Can you imagine us making love  
The way it would feel the first time that we touch  
Can you think of it the way I dream of it  
I want you to see it like I'm seeing it  
It's a picture of perfection  
The vision of you and I**

**Your lips upon my lips  
(can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin  
That would be the sweetest sin,yeah**

Yeah she had such a crush on Chris Irvine, but in the ring they had a bad relationship, but outside of it, they were so close, and if he wasn't married, Trish knew they'd be together, but she never admitted to Chris how she felt about him. She was scared, after all he was married.

She glanced in the mirror again and stared at him, he was on his cell with someone he didn't look happy, it looked like he was arguing with someone. She smiled. Chris was so cute when he was mad. Trish giggled, she then noticed that traffic had started to pick up some as she started to move, Chris was right on her ass, literally, but not in that way, just bumper to bumper they were together on the road.

**Chris's POV**

Chris just got off the phone with his wife Jessica, once again she went and spent a shit load of money, it was like she didn't care , and she didn't work for any of the money, Chris didn't mind her buying stuff, but she spent a few thousand dollars on stuff that she didn't even need. Sad to say, he wasn't in love with her anymore, he stayed because he still had feelings for her, not of love but of friendship.

Anyways, he stared at the car ahead of him, the little blonde Canadian, was Trish Stratus, he really liked her, but since he was married he didn't do anything about the feelings he had for Patricia Stratus. Chris sighed as he glanced at the clock on his cd player, they were both going to be late to the arena because of this stupid traffic. He turned up the radio and sighed as he listened to this song, this is what he wished he could do with Trish.

**All night I lie awake  
Cuz' it's too much to take  
Dreaming about the love that we could make  
All day I think of schemes  
To get you next to me  
I want you so bad that i can barely breathe  
It's a sign of my obsession  
That I can't stop thinking 'bout**

Your lips upon my lips  
(Can you envision it)  
Temptation I could never resist  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah

Chris knew he was in love with Trish, but would he ever get the nerve to ever tell her? He did know she had a fiance, but Trish had told him a couple of times, that Ron wanted her to leave her dream, and that devastated Trish, but Chris saw the look in Trish's eyes of loneliness and Chris knew Trish just may do what Ron wanted of her.

Chris knew he had to tell Jessica the truth, he didn't want to stay in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life? Did he? He knew Jess would hate him, but the truth is Chris knew Jess didn't care for him in the same way she used to do either, they both grew apart, and they both knew it, would they ever come to terms of that and come out and tell each other, only Chris knew if that would happen, and right now that may soon happen because of his love for Miss Stratus.

They both had arrived at the arena, and Chris parked right beside Trish. She smiled as she got out of her car, he was smiling right back to her.

Trish: Hey Stranger!

Chris: Hey yourself, that was nasty traffic wasn't it?

Trish: Yes

Chris: Ready to go in and do the storyline?

Trish: Not really, I really liked working with you, I really hate the fact my character is going to turn heel, I hate when I am hated

Chris laughs, as he grabs Trish's bags, as they both walk into the arena together, talking and laughing, everyone in the WWE thought they were a couple by the way they were with each other, who knew, maybe soon they would be more then just friends, everyone would have to wait and see.

**It would feel so good  
To be so bad  
You don't know how bad  
I want that  
I would do anything  
To feel**

Your lips upon my lips  
(can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips.  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah

Your lips upon my lips  
(can you envision it)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah 


End file.
